Night of Healing
by HFaith
Summary: her heart was broken. he was injured, they heal eachother under the moon but what if she still feels for her first love? sequel inside starting from chapts 4.
1. Default Chapter

Night of Healing by Faith  
  
DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF THE INU-YASHA STUFF. oh and this  
  
is a sessh/kag fic! hope you like it!!!!  
  
chapter 1: I just found you...  
  
Kagome had seen Inu yasha with Kikyo. And she was hurt by his actions.  
  
A hurt of heart-break and a slight sting of irony flooded her. She had loved him. He had loved Kikyo. Kikyo loathes him.   
  
She felt nothing can take it away. So she ran. She ran fast trying to   
  
escape her memory of what she saw. Her heart ached so much. She ran to   
  
the well as fast as she can. She couldn't hold back her tears. Her sobs   
  
small yet able to be heard. little droplets of glittery tears flew in   
  
the air as she rain with grace. Even though she didn't know she could run with grace.   
  
'it hurts so much! Inu-yasha...' that was all she could think of at the moment. Nothing else... nothing else had mattered...  
  
She was about 7 feet to the well but stopped to see a bloody figure   
  
lying by the well. She walked to the figure and realized that she was   
  
merely inches away from Sesshumaru. The blood thirsty lord of the western lands.  
  
the half brother of the one who broke her heart, Inu-yasha. the one who loathed Inu-yasha and had   
  
always tried to take tetsusaiga from them. At first she wondered why he was   
  
unconscious and bloody by the well. Who could've been strong enough to do this. And why was he   
  
by the well? All these things ran through her head as she watched the yokai lord. But as the night's dark colors   
  
flooded them, she noticed how beautiful he was. Silver hair framing the  
  
perfect face. He was all out beautiful. Sometimes she just envied his beauty. Wonder what shampoo he uses.  
  
'No, Kagome! Bad Kagome! He's trying to kill you, remember? Enemy number 2 is Sesshumaru!' she thought to herself  
  
still staring at the wounded youkai. 'but I can't just leave him here'  
  
she thought back. and she pondered for a while...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the middle of the night, and his eyes had finally opened  
  
revealing beautiful amber eyes in the night. he lifted his head to see  
  
where he was. The last thing he remembered was a fatal mistake  
  
Rin had made. She had let 1 gigantic youkai come into the castle.  
  
He fought the monster.  
  
He saved Rin andJjaken but he couldn't kill it easily. It had 3 shards.  
  
When he defeated the monster finally, he took the shards and wondered   
  
what he was gonna do with it. But then the monster had gathered some   
  
strength to cast a spell. IT cast a spell on Sesshumaru to send him   
  
away. The monster was surely gonna die being so close to him.   
  
He observed his surroundings. He saw he was on some thick vines. The   
  
vines almost reached the ground. He looked further and found out he was   
  
not wearing his armor and the top of his kimono was dangling by his hips.  
  
but he was wearing some bandages over his wounds. Who did this? None would care   
  
enough to heal him but Rin. But Rin wasn't anywhere near. The only   
  
person he saw there was a woman with black hair. She was in a ball.   
  
She was asleep. But wait! That's Inu-yasha's wench! What was her name?  
  
Ka... Kagome?  
  
He stood from his position and walked gracefully to her. He knelt down  
  
and inched closer. And smelled her scent. So intoxicating! Jasmine and... what's this?   
  
tears? Why would a miko cry? Why would a beautifu---WAIT!!! What was he   
  
thinking? She was a human! Lowly and weak! But... it was true... she was beautiful... but why was she crying?  
  
She was supposed to be that brave ningen he always fought. The brave little ningen that stirred his curiousity and interest  
  
in the first place.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, she had already fallen asleep beside a rock in front of the  
  
healed sesshumaru after she took of his armor and the top of his kimono to heal his wounds.  
  
She couldn't help but get distracted by his built body. (just like kenshin's body except bigger. Not too bulky, not too Skinny.)  
  
But she managed to heal his wounds. Then she felt her eyelids getting heavier. It was late and she was tired. So she walked  
  
to the rock opposite from her patient's whereabouts and unwillingly cried to sleep.  
  
But that night was cold. And she had remembered the whole reason why she was going to the well.   
  
Her heart ached so much. It hurt too much. She rolled in a ball in an attempt to comfort herself but to no avail. All she felt  
  
was the same feeling all over again. coldness. betrayal. pain. and loneliness. she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
but then she had a dream. no, more like a nightmare! it was kikyo and   
  
inu-yasha again. and even while in her dreams, her heart still ached  
  
because of that moment. and a tear fell down her cheeks.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
he was shocked. even in her beautiful sleep, she was crying. but even   
  
while crying she was beautiful. something bad must've happened to make her cry even in her sleep.  
  
it must've hurt her. it must've had something to do with his idiot of a half-brother. he felt her shiver. and something  
  
had popped up into his mind to try to comfort her. it would   
  
serve her as payback for the healing. but he hesitated. she was a human and she was inu-yasha's  
  
wench no less. but he just couldn't let her cry and be cold. he owed her for healing him! didn't he? yes! yes he did!  
  
that's the only reason he hasn't killed her yet! yes! that was why! was it? he was debating with himself.  
  
'she's a human!'   
  
'but she helped me!'  
  
'she travels with the hanyou!'  
  
'and why is that a reason that i shouldn't help?'  
  
'grrrr.....'  
  
'admit it! your jealous of inu-yasha! first he had the tetsusaiga. and now, kagome!'  
  
'what do i care? she's a human!'  
  
'she's a human who had not cowered or feared you. she's a human who's as beautiful and kind as a goddess! but most of all...'  
  
'...'  
  
'she's a human who unconciously recieved your respect.'  
  
'feh!' (sound like inu-yasha. i know. sorrry.) and with this he admitted defeat.  
  
he put her on his lap. he wrapped his arms around her   
  
and rested his head on top of her head. he inhaled her scent. it was   
  
intoxicating... truly... he felt like he was addicted to her sent. but he learned to restrain himself. and shrugged it off.  
  
and then he added the warmth of his tail. he wrapped it   
  
around her body. he closed his eyes. even with knowing that she was not  
  
his, he was content having her in his arms. it all felt too right. she stopped shivering. thankfully.  
  
'see... i told you.'  
  
'shut up!'  
  
'oh you are so not sulking. instead you're enjoying this.'  
  
'...'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
suddenly she felt a warmth engulf her. it was comforting and felt nice.  
  
she snuggled closer to the giver of the warmth. a smile creeped on her   
  
face. whatever it was, it was definitely fluffy.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
sesshumaru felt her snuggle to him. and a small smile appeared on his   
  
lips. she trusted him. and he tightened his embrace on her protectively. he fell asleep and felt   
  
secure for some reason.  
  
they stayed like that until the sun's rays shone on them. kagome was   
  
curious to know who the warmth was from. silently, she was hoping it was inu-yasha.  
  
but that thought vanished when she remembered last night. then, who? who could all this warmth  
  
come from? she slowly opened her eyes   
  
and looked up.   
  
"ses...sessh....sesshumaru?" she said in slight shock. but then after a while, she   
  
realized she had to get back. she struggled gently to release herself   
  
from his warm embrace so she doesn't wake him up. but to no avail. he hugged her tighter everytime.  
  
finally, she gave up. how was she gonna get away? when he wakes up, he   
  
might just try to kill her again. but, he was so warm. she wanted to go  
  
to sleep again. she snuggled to him again in utter defeat. his grip on   
  
her lightened.   
  
she knew he was the one that comforted her when she was having that   
  
nightmare. she was grateful. right after the warmth came,  
  
that nightmare....... vanished. she rested her head on his shoulder and finally said,   
  
"arigatou gozaimasu, sesshumaru sama." she added the 'sama' word for he had gained her respect.  
  
he didn't kill her while she was sleeping. instead he comforted her without a reward in mind.  
  
but then a thought had crossed her mind. 'can ever i fall in love with sesshumaru? is it possible?'  
  
and at that precise moment, he slowly opened his eyes to the most beautiful morning he had ever woken up in.  
  
it was just plain beautiful. but he didn't forget the beautiful miko in his arms. that's why he leaned down and planted a kiss on the  
  
top of her head. kagome's eyes opened wide in shock! 'did what i thought happened just happen?!!!!'  
  
"kagome..." he whispered softly. kagome pretended to be still asleep awaiting for him to continue. "arigatou for letting me  
  
have a beautiful morning to wake up to." 'when had hell frozen?! am i dreaming?! O.k., who are you and where'd you put the  
  
REAL sesshumaru?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!!!! DID THE WORLD JUST GO TOPSEY-TURVEY?!!!!!!'  
  
she needed to look up! to see his eyes! to see if he was sincere! she had to see how he feels...  
  
she gave in and looked up only to be locked in his golden gaze.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
faith: HAH!!!!! i'm done with this chappy!. this is my very first fic. i can't say 'please send me your reviews'. and i won't say, 'TO  
  
HELL WITH REVIEWS!' i'll just say, i hope you all like it. and i WILL say.....  
  
'TO HELL WITH ALL KIKYOU FANS!!!!' and please tell me some constructive critisizms and no flames pls. i'm an amateur. 


	2. What NOW!

chapter 2: what now?  
  
she was AWAKE?!!! he was shocked! he had assumed she was still asleep! he had told her how he feels. what now?!  
  
he guessed now he was about to get slapped or something! but it never came. all he received was a confused look.  
  
'why look at me like some stranger? anything but that! look at me with disgust, anger, a feeling of enemies! but   
  
don't look at me like a stranger!' he pleaded mentally. but alas they weren't heard.  
  
they stayed that way for hours it seemed... until she broke the silence...  
  
"you're welcome. i know you have lost much blood. so i think you should just stay with us for a while... until you heal  
  
completely." she said covering the confusion and replacing it with relief and worry at the same time. it was easily seen in her  
  
eye.  
  
"why worry?" he asked full of curiosity but not letting it show through his mask of coldness.  
  
she smiled a warm smile and said, "i dunno. i just thought it might help."  
  
"that did not answer my question." he said coldly  
  
"well EXCUSE me for worrying! it's just the way i am o.k.? if you don't want my help then fine!" she burst out suddenly.  
  
her sudden outburst made his eyes widen a little. it amazed him how she changed emotions so quickly.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
intstead of the expected death, kagome saw sesshumaru close his eyes. a small smile appeared on his lips.  
  
'a SMILE?!!!! AM I IN A WHOLE NOTHER DIMENSION OR SOMETHING?! AM I GOING CRAZY?!' she thought.  
  
but then she remembered the position she was in. she was sitting on his lap. wrapped in his strong arms. in a forest! with   
  
the top of his SHIRT OFF!!! (faith: ahhhh!!!!! i wanna be kagome!!!)she blushed as she shrieked mentally! but then her eyes  
  
widened even more  
  
when....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
he watched her eyes flare with annoyance, then turn into disbelief, then realization, then she blushed! it was a nice sight to  
  
see her cheeks begin to warm and blush. he couldn't help but be mesmerized. and his body moved like he was in a trance.   
  
he nuzzled into her neck. intoxicating himself with her scent. it was heavenly. it made him feel secure for some reason. he   
  
never wanted to let her go.  
  
he felt her body tense and he came to realization what he  
  
just did and jerked away. her eyes wide with unreadable emotion. was it horror? or shock? or was it disgust? or maybe it   
  
was all of those. he didn't know what to do. for the very first time. what spell has she cast on him?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
she was speechless! he... had...he was... he.....it felt nice... truly, it felt nice. a nice sensation crept down her spine. it was  
  
nice. it felt nice.  
  
------------------------  
  
she had not reacted to his actions yet. what did that mean? ' why should i worry so much? what has happened to me? why  
  
have i not killed her yet?' he thought. that's it! he will take her to his castle and keep her there until he figures out what  
  
sensation she was causing him. what potion had she put on him. then he will easily undo her spell and kill her. satisfied   
  
with his tactics,   
  
(faith: more like excuse! sessh: hey don't rad on me! i don't rad on you! just wait till i tell everyone who   
  
you're crush is! faith: please don't sesshy! i'm so sorry! sessh: i'll tell! faith: 'brings out a doggy treat' i'll give you a doggy   
  
treat if you keep your trap shut! sessh: woof! woof! faith: good boy! 'gives treat' okay, sorry guys for interrupting your read)  
  
he slid his hand behind her knees and the other, (faith: yes he has an arm!) to her back. he stood up carrying her bridal style   
  
and jumped high to the air, where they started flying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"hey! what are you doing! let go of me! put me down!" she started to wiggle her limbs in an attempt to be released.  
  
sesshumaru coldly took out his hands from below her while still in the air. which sent kagome plummeting down to earth.  
  
she shrieked! but then, she felt arms catch her. she opened her eyes and saw sesshumaru flying once more.  
  
"whatcha do that for?!"  
  
"you said you wanted me to let go of you."  
  
"i said, PUT me down. not let me fall to the ground from an amazing height of 500 feet from the air without any warning!"  
  
he didn't reply. she 'humph'ed and pouted and stayed silent... until...  
  
"jerk!" she mumbled. and yet again, he let her go. and once again catched her.  
  
now two times in a row scared her. she was too scared to speak. he let her fall a little longer this time.   
  
"you're so mean..." but after nothing happened she just shot up.   
  
she nuzzled into his shoulder where his fluffy tail was. her hands in a ball and near her chest. she snuggles a little closer  
  
to his tail. it was so fluffy. she just had to run her hand down his tail.  
  
but then she stopped when she thought she'd heard him purr... do dogs purr?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
he had felt her hand run down his tail. he couldn't help but purr. her hand was so gentle. a touch of her fingers was enough   
  
to send shivers down his spine. but then she stopped. it, in a way, disappointed him. he liked the way her hand felt against  
  
his tail. but he was not just about to say that.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
faith: wowwy! people actually want more! THANK YOU!!!!! i'll put up the responses In my very last chapter. hope you   
  
all like this one. and just because i hate kikyou doesn't mean i'll kill her, people.   
  
i'll just torture her 'till the end of time. heheheheheeh.... and there's been an updating problem. as i said before. i'm an   
  
amateur. so sorry for the inconvenience. oh, and because i'm a cream-section highshool student, i'm saying sorry for the   
  
inconvenience with time. i'll be updating on week-ends only. 


	3. it's your turn to heal me nightmares, ea...

chapter 3: nightmare, eased  
  
they had arrived to his castle at sunset. they entered without a word said. but she didn't realize that he was still holding her  
  
in his arms. when he finally let her down she heard a giggle of a girl. she looked around and saw a little human girl cling  
  
herself to sesshumaru's leg. and HIM not minding! but then the girl let him go and looked at her. she smiled innocently.  
  
"ohaio! rin's name is rin. what's onee-chan's name?"  
  
"i'm kagome. hello rin. nice to meet you." she smiled at the not so educated girl. it was cute.  
  
the girl's smile grew larger at how nice kagome was.  
  
"is kagome onee-chan gonna be my new mama?"  
  
"eh?!" she blushed at the thought! 'bad kagome! bad kagome! don't think THAT!!!'  
  
"rin lost old family. but sesshumaru-sama save rin. and rin like sesshumaru-sama. sesshumaru-sama rin's papa."  
  
"eh?"  
  
"jaken-sama plays with rin. but jaken-sama sometimes mean and sesshumaru-sama kicks jaken-sama to outer-pace!"(space)  
  
"eh?"  
  
"is that all you can say?" sesshumaru butted in  
  
"rin can't wait! rin's gonna have a new mama!"  
  
"EH?!!!!!!!" her skriech echoed all over the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"this will be your chamber. mine is right beside yours and rin's is beside mine. you will join us at dinner and play with rin   
  
from time to time." he said letting kagome into the wonderful looking room. it was fit for a princess!   
  
"hai. demo... how will i know where the dining room is?"  
  
"jaken will show you where. but first, take a bath and change your kimono. you will not wear such indecent clothing"  
  
"hey! where i come from, we wear this as a uniform! nothing is indecent about it! so if you want me to wear something  
  
else, you just have to tear my clothes off!" she said sarcastically  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
was she serious?! he needed to tear her clothes off for her to change to more descent clothes?! he, sesshumaru, will do of   
  
no such thing! never! but was she serious?! a very tiny thought crept into his mind because of the last comment he heard   
  
from her. well if she insists... NO! he shall not do of such things. he was partially amused. but only raised a brow.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
just like reading his mind, kagome blushed and her eyes widened in realization of what he was thinking.  
  
"no! i was just being sarcastic! no! no! no! don't even think about it! i wasn't serious, Baka no HENTAI!" as quickly as her  
  
realization came, she realized she had just called the Lord of the western lands an idiot pervert! she covered her mouth   
  
with one hand and turned away, too embarrassed to look at him.  
  
but then he grabbed her arm to turn to him. she quickly turned to face an angry sesshumaru. not fusing but mad with self   
  
control.   
  
"listen, human. i have been patient with your little outbursts. and i still spared you. but i will not accept you calling me   
  
an idiot nor a hentai." he said through his calm mask. but his grip on her wrist seemed to get tighter by each word spoken.  
  
his claws had burried themselves through her wrist and she started to bleed. feeling the hurt, she could only whisper,  
  
"itei..." as she flinched.  
  
realizing what she was hurt for, he loosened his grip only to see blood flow. why was he so angry as to do this. normally he  
  
had enough self control.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
they were sitting on the edge of the bed. sesshumaru had been wrapping her wound with the torn piece of cloth he had   
  
from his sleeve. he was being watched by wary blue-gray eyes. somehow this reminded her of when she was the one   
  
trying to cover HIS wounds.   
  
"so... how're your wounds?"  
  
"fine..."  
  
"mind telling me how you got there?"  
  
"."  
  
"mind telling me how you saved and ended up with rin?"  
  
"."  
  
"mind telling me why you still keep that sorry excuse for a toad which just happened to have a name, which was Jaken?"  
  
a small smile crept onto his delicate face.  
  
"you're humor intrigues me, human."  
  
"what happened to calling me kagome?"  
  
"." she pouted.  
  
"o.k.! if that's what you want, then i'll just have to call you fluffy."  
  
"fluffy?" she couldn't help but giggle. she pointed at the tail resting on his shoulders.  
  
but then sesshumaru growled and held her wrist with the other hand. she looked him straight int his eyes.  
  
"you will not call me anything of the sort!"  
  
"if you don't call me any name of discrimination."  
  
"fine." and with that he admitted defeat. and she smiled warmly. he liked that look on her.  
  
"it's time for dinner. come." and with that he stood and strode gracefully out her door sure that she will follow him.  
  
so what if she didn't get to take a bath this time as he had commanded her to. she still smelled wonderful. and with a   
  
breath taken in, her scent intoxicated him and made him wonder, if she was as delicious as the way she smelled.   
  
wait! what was he thinking! was he going crazy?! he didn't like where this was going. not one bit.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
weeks had passed. he still had not discovered what spell she had put on him. he was getting impatient. and news had   
  
gone that his half brother was looking for her all over. causing all kinds of stirs all over. he was not gonna let him take her.  
  
no. it was not going to happen. she will stay with him... and rin. he almost forgot the other reason why he let her live. it  
  
seems that rin had taken a quick liking of her. it was very predictable. he wouldn't blame her. kagome was a perfectly   
  
respectable person. she seemed perfect enough to be a mother. and yet another thought ran into his mind, would she mind  
  
if she became rin's 'mother'? would it be fine to her if he told her he wanted her to be his? he guessed not. she was pure.   
  
he was evil. nothing like that can ever happen. never. she was too good. he didn't deserve her. and yet he still wanted her.  
  
and it seemed that his craving for her had been getting worse by he minute. he feared that the spell was getting worse. he  
  
had to move fast before that spell completely overtakes him.  
  
that night, he was inside his large library. he was still investigating her spell. but nothing seemed to relate. he was getting  
  
desperate. and frustrated. until he heard kagome walk through the doors in one of the kimono's he had given her. it was  
  
a color of midnight blue and decorated with light pink sakura petals. she was truly mesmerizing.  
  
"ano... sesshumaru-sama... i will go to bed now." she said. she started having that habbit of telling sesshumaru when she   
  
was going to sleep. maybe to keep him assured that she hasn't ran away.  
  
he nodded in response and she bowed and turned. but before she could walk away, she looked over her shoulder to him.  
  
"goodnight..." she whispered. and somehow that had made him smile. the sweetness she naturally gave about everyone   
  
always seemed to enlighten him no matter what problem he possessed. was that the purpose of this potion? to let him feel  
  
such raw emotions for her? to feel enlightened in her presence. to feel the need to have her in his arms. to feel longing and  
  
content all at the same time. to occupy his mind with thoughts all about her? was it actually a spell? was it truly that bad?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
she had become attached to them in only a few weeks. it amazed her greatly. and she didn't mind having sesshumaru as   
  
company. he didn't hurt her. he didn't keep her over-protectively. in short, he treated her like family. and to her that was a  
  
huge correction on what she thought he was. she had thought he was a ruthless, void of emotion killing machine. but he  
  
stayed her ground and found a beautiful man of kindness and mystery and also noble actions. she started to feel like she  
  
was like rin. adoring the lord of the western lands.   
  
everynight, she would come to him. she would inform him that she was going to bed and reassured him where she would be.  
  
but he didn't know that still, everytime she looked at sesshumaru's white hair, he reminded her of him... inu yasha.. the one   
  
that hurt her not so long ago. the one she had loved and loved another. the one who chose kikyo over her. the cause of all  
  
her tears at night. she would collapse on her bed and cry herself to sleep. the darn hanyou wouldn't even look for her or try  
  
to save her. probably because now he had kikyo. but to hell with them! she had rin with her... and also...sesshumaru......  
  
she went to bed. peaceful in her sleep. silent in her mind. aching in her heart. once again that wretched nightmare had   
  
come to plague her mind and heart. that memory... that scene... that heart ache. she whimpered in her sleep loud and cried  
  
flowingly not wanting to open her eyes.... somebody, save her! save her from this horrible nightmare...  
  
'onegai... taskete(faith: i hope i spelled it right. if not then it means help.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
he could hear her. she was crying. she was hurting. he couldn't allow that! he wouldn't! he walked to her door hastily. worry  
  
completely seen in his face. he forcefully opened the door. to see her cry in her sleep.  
  
'don't...don't, kagome... onegai...don't cry....' he pleaded silently. he walked to her and sat beside her crying form. he set a  
  
hand on her shoulder. but was shocked when it brought her eyes open and she sat up quickly to face him. he put his   
  
indifferent mask on. kagome still had tears streaming down her face. that was enough to kill him. he was hurting to see her  
  
cry. he didn't care about the spell anymore. he just wanted to comfort her.  
  
she stared at her savior in the eyes. she was grateful. undoubtedly grateful. so grateful she cried helplessly in his arms.   
  
engulfing herself in his warmth. she needed him. he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"are you still involve with him?" he asked. normally shocked, kagome didn't pull back. but stopped her crying. she studied   
  
her answer in her head.  
  
"i'm……… not sure."  
  
"does he still hurt you in your dreams?"  
  
"yes..." after a moment of silence... he asked, "can i stop your pain?"  
  
now she was utterly shocked. she was speechless! but then he pulled back. and cupped her chin to see her face to face. his  
  
nose was almost touching hers.   
  
"can i keep you..." he said in a small whisper...  
  
nothing was said... instead, kagome stared in his eyes. searching for something...  
  
he closed his eyes and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. the other still holding her chin up. but she   
  
didn't hesitate. she copied his action... she accepted him. she loved him. no doubt about it. she loved him. and he seemed  
  
to love her back. was this another trick of love? was she going to get hurt again but now by inu-yasha's half brother?   
  
he had kissed her gently. she kissed him back.  
  
the kiss was gentle. loving. wonderful all in all. it was heavenly...  
  
sesshumaru was right, she tasted just as wonderful as she smelled. no! even more wonderful. he was happy. for a really long  
  
period of time he was once again happy. she had accepted him. she was his now. and he was hers. not even inu-yasha can  
  
keep them apart now. not ever. he loved her. he gave in to his feelings. he didn't care about the world anymore. all that   
  
mattered was she was in his arms. he loved her. and that was all that matters...  
  
(faith: hi! how'd everyone like it? i hope you liked it. sorry i didn't put people in fight scenes here. i'm just not good at those  
  
things. anyway, have a wonderful day. I am having an idea for night of healing 2. But I'm not sure if I'm up to it. I guess   
  
time will just tell. 'smiles') 


	4. Inuyasha

hi! thankyou for miss Kistune Hanyou for the inspiration! well, here we go!  
  
chapter 4:  
  
inu-yasha  
  
"KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!!! DAMN IT KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!" could be heard all over the forest. he had been  
  
searching for her for weeks. where could she be?! he's been searching for her all over his lands and still! he was getting frustrated!  
  
all these thoughts that she was dead or in danger or hurt! he was just getting too scared. yes...  
  
he, THE inu-yasha was scared.... scared of what would happen to kagome....   
  
he had been with kikyou.... he had promised to protect her... his guilt wouldn't let him go without making that promise.  
  
he watched her go. he watched her fly away.   
  
he looked into the forest and walked to camp. he also had another promise to keep. to protect kagome...  
  
his beloved kagome... the one that cried for his life. the one as pure as the purest of waters....  
  
the one he loved the second time...  
  
but when he got back, he couldn't find her. he paused before pannicking and thought that she was in a near spring with   
  
Sango. but then he saw sango hitting the pervert on the head. and shippou was laughing at them.  
  
WAIT! if she isn't in the camp, and she isn't with sango, or shippou... or him.... then....  
  
"WHERE'S KAGOME?!!!" everyone paused and looked at him.   
  
"we thought she was with you." sango said.  
  
"damn!" he cursed under his breath and sprinted towards the well.  
  
he sniffed the air and growled.  
  
"she didn't go down the well..... SESSHUMARU!!!!!!!" he sprinted for the Western Lands. but stopped in every village to see  
  
if they saw any sign of kagome around. silently he prayed not... he prayed that kagome wasn't dead... she couldn't be. she shouldn't  
  
be! they're supposed to live 'happily ever after' after fighting naraku! he wouldn't let his second love die. especially in the hands  
  
of his half-brother!  
  
he battled many yokai's on the way. and yet he didn't stop screaming her name. hoping that she would at last answer his   
  
desperate calls.... for her.... he didn't eat. nor sleep. how could he? when he's worrying his head off on kagome...  
  
just a little bit closer! he was almost at his castle! he was almost able to smell her scent. he was close! hang on, kagome!  
  
'i'll come and save you' he thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
meanwhile:  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!!!" jaken screamed tailing the two annoying humans!   
  
" what's the matter, jaken? i happen to think you look beautiful in a kimono!" kagome exclamed while running away from a  
  
flusterred jaken.  
  
rin giggled and added, "jaken-sama looks like a fat ol' 'ady! (lady)" they laughed even more!   
  
while on the sidelines, whatched a smiling sesshumaru. (can you imagine?)  
  
kagome squeeled! jaken almost caught her! she scooped up rin and ran some more. jaken got tired and started panting.  
  
his long, slimy, tongue touched the green grass.  
  
"oh, come on, jaken! is that all you got?" she screamed at him from afar.  
  
"Sesshumaru-sama! save this faithful servant of yours from the torture of these filthy huma--" before he could finish his  
  
sentence, sesshumaru had him already in the air by the neck. he gasped for breath while his eyes bugged out and his long  
  
tongue straightened. (you know, like a plush toy)  
  
"do you dare, call your mistress filthy?" he said squeezing tighter.  
  
"g-gomenn-nasai--- sess-sshum-ma-maru s--sa-sama.." he gasped for more air.  
  
kagome turned and gasped as she saw the toad struggling.   
  
"Sesshumaru, PUT HER.. um i mean, PUT HIM DOWN!"  
  
he looked at her and let go of the toad's neck.  
  
she smiled as jaken scamperred on the grass. she looked at him...  
  
her love.... her savior.... her sesshumaru..... and said, "arigatou..."  
  
"i do not understand why you want me to spare him even when he insulted you."  
  
"well, you insult me too, you know. and i end4d up beong your wife" she said, putting rin down.  
  
"that was a long time ago." ( he likes it better to call her wife than mate) because calling her a mate is like calling her his  
  
property. but kagome is not property. she is his love... his counterpart... his life...'  
  
"so you don't want to insult me no more?" she said teasingly  
  
"no." in a split second she was already in his arms, bridal style. " i just want you."  
  
she giggled. her husband could be so sweet at times that she could never resist him. she wrapped her arms around him and  
  
said slyly, "maybe, if your nice enough to your servants, i'll give you what you want."  
  
"deal." he said then gave her a chaste kiss. she emediately returned the kiss.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
what the?! what was happening?! what happened to kagome?! why is she kissing him?! what's wrong with her?! he needed  
  
to know. he jumped down the tree he was watching them from and faced them.  
  
"OIY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO KAGOME?!"  
  
"inu-yasha!" kagome gasped  
  
CLIFF-HANGER!!!!!!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M SO MEAN! wait for the next chaps! and also i'm having a debate with my brothers.  
  
which is better; guys? or girls? and i'm having a hard time debating with 2 brothers and only 1 little me. so if you'de like,   
  
you can help me beat the barbaric, annoying and FREAKISHLY MUTATED MEN!!!! 


	5. Forget

chapter 5: forget  
  
oh, you're gonna hate me for this!  
  
last time:  
  
what the?! what was happening?! what happened to kagome?! why is she kissing him?! what's wrong with her?! he needed  
  
to know. he jumped down the tree he was watching them from and faced them.  
  
"OIY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO KAGOME?!"  
  
"inu-yasha!" kagome gasped  
  
_#_#_#@@@@@@  
  
"inu-yasha! what are you doing here?!" kagome said in surprise as sessumaru put her down.  
  
"what am i doing here?! what am i doing here?! i was lookin' for you all over the damn world and i see you here with HIM?!  
  
she was just about to say, 'sorry for worrying you inu-yasha' but then the memorry came back to her...  
  
that night...  
  
that pain...  
  
the tears....  
  
"inu-yasha. SIT!!!!"  
  
"THUD"  
  
"what do you mean 'HIM'. show him some respect! this is his territory!" sesshumaru felt really important hearing her scold  
  
his little half-brother about respecting him.   
  
"what's wrong with you, woman?! you're acting like your his mate or something!"  
  
"well that's because i AM!" she exclaimed proudly. but sesshumaru was puffing with pride all the more! his beloved would  
  
shout it out to the whole world, if she was told to.  
  
silence covered them like a thick blanket.   
  
inu-yasha's face was filled with hurt. pain. annoyance. and misunderstanding. he couldn't understand. why was she doing   
  
this to him? what did he do to make her so angry as to do this? NO! it's a lie! she was joking! she had to be! what else could  
  
it be? she couldn't have really fallen inlove with HIM! it was a joke. a prank. right?  
  
"kagome.... you're not serious....right?" he said with his voice broken and filled with desperation.  
  
she loosened the top of her kimono and showed her his mark on the part of her neck where the neck was connecting to her  
  
shoulder. inu-yasha saw it clearly. she was dead serious. she wasn't joking. at that time, only one word kept repeating in his  
  
mind...  
  
"why?"  
  
"because i saw you there. with her. i saw your kiss. and it hurt! it hurt, inu-yasha! it hurt me so much that i couldn't bear it!"  
  
"and then what? you went to him?!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"thud"  
  
"no, inu-yasha... i found him... and i fell inlove with him...."  
  
silence covered them once again  
  
"inu-yasha..i'm sorry...if i'm hurting you right now..." she said taking 3 steps closer to the poor hanyou.  
  
"kagome... what did he do to you.... what magic did he cast on you to make you fall inlove with him?!" he said taking   
  
advantage of their close proximity and engufing her in a tight, protective embrace. sesshumaru growled and balled his fists.  
  
kagome pushed him away and slapped him aross the face! inu-yasha's head was turned because of the force of the slap.  
  
"he didn't cast any magic on me! i fell inlove with him! is that so hard to believe?!"  
  
"no! kagome, you're mine!"  
  
"get away from her." came sesshumaru's deep, threatening voice...  
  
"no! i won't let you take her away from me!"  
  
"don't you DARE touch my wife!" he said lunging towards him. inu-yasha pushed kagome aside and held onto the tetsusaiga  
  
gettng ready to fight back. kagome spun in the process and was about to fall on the grassy ground until a hand lifted her up.  
  
she looked up and saw that it was Yaman. her servant girl ever since she was mated to sesshumaru.  
  
"Yaman!" she said.  
  
"shhh! Lady Kagome, don't worry, the master has mentally ordered me to take you away from the battle and keep you safe."  
  
Yaman had a strange name. yet it had a beautiful meaning. Yaman meant 'treasure'. and trully, she was a treasure. to her.  
  
and to rin.  
  
kagome let the almost human-like yokai carry her to behind some trees to keep her safe while the brothers were fighting.  
  
they watched from afar as inu-yasha tried to slash his brother. and watched as sesshumaru...  
  
'oh my kami!' she exclaimed in her mind. sesshumaru's eyes...she never saw such eyes full of hate and malice from sesshumaru  
  
before... was it all because inu-yasha claimed that she was his even though she already had a mate? did her beloved really love  
  
her so much as to feel angry because of one meaningless sentence?  
  
inu-yasha was getting fed up. no matter what he tried, his damned half-brother just wouldn't DIE!   
  
'DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM FOR ALL ETERNITY FOR TAKING AWAY MY KAGOME!' he roared in his  
  
mind.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" (is that what he says?) and then it came. but because of his rage, the force was so much stronger now.  
  
sesshumaru stepped back because of it. he was strong enough to hold his ground. but kagome and Yaman...  
  
they got blown away. Yaman slammed her back to a tree as blood trickled down her mouth. and kagome  
  
kagome was blown back and her head hit a boulder. Kami! it hurt! she heard a double voiced 'KAGOME!!!!!' call her before  
  
she blacked out completely.  
  
_#_#_#_#_@@@@@@@@@@  
  
she opened her eyes, only to close it again as she was blinded by bright light. her eyes quickly adjusted and she fluttered her   
  
eyes open. where was she?  
  
"kagome!" she looked to the door to see a tall man. he was so beautiful with his silver hair and golden eyes. but his beauty  
  
was marred by the worried look on his face. why was he worried?  
  
" kagome, are you alright now?" he asked as he rushed to her side and held her hand. and then another man came. he looked  
  
so much like the other man. except, his eyes were filled with regret and pain. why?  
  
finally, all these questions in her mind, she had to speak.  
  
"who are you?" the man beside her and the man at the door had their golden eyes wide open.  
  
"do you know who i am?" she asked again.  
  
"do you know where i am?"  
  
"oh, kagome.." the man beside her said in a sad whisper and engulfed her in a tight embrace. his left arm around her waist.  
  
and his right arm around her shoulders. his head rested on the nape of her neck. kagome didn't seem to mind. her mind was  
  
a total blank. she couldn't remember anything. nothing.  
  
then a man came in. now he looked like a monk. handsome he was. the silver-haired man at the door took the monk by the  
  
collar and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Miroku, what happened to her?!" he demanded  
  
"i'm sorry, inu-yasha. sesshumaru-sama. she hit her head and the force stirred her mind. she now has no memory of anyone."  
  
"not even herself?!" he asked again  
  
"yes. not even herself." the monk looked down as the one called inu-yasha lossened his hold on this 'miroku' and fell slowly  
  
to his knees and slumped... he was on the brink of tears. she could see it clearly. the man that was hugging her. the monk  
  
called him 'sesshumaru-sama'. she decided to get comfortable and trust this man who was holding her so affectionately. she  
  
had a secure feeling somehow. so she rested her head on his shoulder and looked at the wall in a blank gaze. her eyes hazy with  
  
confusion.   
  
inu-yasha looked at kagome. and then to sesshumaru. he looked in so much pain. he was shocked! THE sesshumaru was  
  
expressing his pain. but no, no tears came down. he couldn't cry. he wouldn't cry. he was the Lord of the the Western Lands.  
  
he was never allowed to cry. maybe that was why their father didn't cry to neither the death of sesshumaru's or inu-yasha's  
  
mother. he wasn't allowed to cry. he wasn't allowed to show his pain. he wasn't allowed to cry for the one he loved so much  
  
that he would die for.  
  
his face, as beautiful and perfect as it was, was filled with pain and he was only so strong as to stop his tears to fall. his love.  
  
his kagome. she had forgotten. all about everything. all about him...and it was all because of his carelessness...  
  
'i'm so sorry, kagome.... i'm so sorry..." he whispered in his mind.  
  
"i love you...." he whispered. but it was so silent that only inu-yasha heard. only he understood. his pain... 


	6. understand, brother

chapter: 6 understand, brother  
  
last time:  
  
his face, as beautiful and perfect as it was, was filled with pain and he was only so strong as to stop his tears to fall. his love.  
  
his kagome. she had forgotten. all about everything. all about him...and it was all because of his carelessness...  
  
'i'm so sorry, kagome.... i'm so sorry..." he whispered in his mind.  
  
"i love you...." he whispered. but it was so silent that only inu-yasha heard. only he understood. his pain...  
  
___######@@@@@@@  
  
inu-yasha's eyes widenned.  
  
sesshumaru really did love her! he really did care for her! it was only now that he realized it. it WAS possible. it was possible  
  
for a man so evil and uncaring as him to love a woman so pure and loving as her.sesshumaru loved kagome. with all his heart.  
  
inu-yasha finally understood. he was being selfish. he thought that kagome would never love such a man. he thought that   
  
kagome could only love him. he thought that kagome would be happy only with him...  
  
but he thought wrong. kagome was so much happier here. with him. with her mate. wiith her love.  
  
later, inu-yasha was outside. leaning on the door of the room where kagome resides in. sesshumaru was still inside. with her.  
  
miroku was sitting with sango and shippou downstairs. Yaman was leaning on a wall watching rin and jaken 'play' outside.  
  
but even though they took their comfortabe places, their faces were all filled with sadness. and worry.  
  
'i wonder how sesshumaru-sama is taking it.' Yaman thoguht. she could clearly see the pain and anguish in his eyes when he  
  
commanded her to take care of rin. it was so heartbreaking to see your idol in the brink of tears but still struggling to fight it   
  
all back just because of a stupid title. it pained her to see his hurtful glances at kagome. it was just too much to bear.  
  
in the room,  
  
"so. my name is kagome?"  
  
"yes" he said not looking back at her from the view by the balcony he was standing on. it pained him too much to see her   
  
curious eyes.  
  
"and yours is sesshumaru?" she inquiried curiously from her seat at the head of the queen-sized, western styled bed  
  
"yes"  
  
"and that earlier man was named inu-yasha?"  
  
"hai."  
  
"and why won't you look at me?"he froze. should he tell the truth? 'stupid question! i never lie!' it was part of him being the  
  
lord of the western lands.  
  
after a long while of silence, she stood from the bed. he heard cloth's movement and turned to see her smiling brightly at him.  
  
oh, how he adored that smile for so long.  
  
"you're the one who told me everything. you must be very important to me."  
  
with that, he let a smal smile slip. deep in her heart... shhe really hasn't forgotten about him. atleast that was enough to lift his  
  
spirits.  
  
"i might be." but then the small smile vanished. "i have to go" he moved to glide away from her. but kagome caught his back in  
  
a tight hug.  
  
"no." she said. and at that moment, time seemed to have stopped for him. he wanted so much to hold her back. but he can't  
  
rush with her memory developement. it would just further give her headaches.  
  
"stay. don't go. i don't want you to go." she whispered burrying her face into the back of his 'kimono' (i don't know what to  
  
call it)  
  
he would've stayed... but he couldn't...  
  
"forgive me. but i must." he disentangled her arms around him and moved to the door. but before going out  
  
"don't try anything rash. you might hurt yourself. Yaman will call you to dinner."  
  
"who's Yaman?"  
  
"your servant"  
  
"i have a servant?!" and with that he closed the door. he leaned at the door, sighing and tilting his head. he had to find a cure.  
  
he just had to. even if it took the end of time.  
  
"you really love her, don't you?" the voice of inu-yasha disturbed his thoughts. he opened his eyes and looked at his hanyou  
  
half-brother. his blank cold eyes staring into serious ones.  
  
"yes." he said simply.  
  
"what are you gonna do, know that she doesn't know us anymore?"  
  
he didn't answer for a while. his thoughts still a big jumble. his heart still crumpled on the floor.  
  
"i don't know....." his eyes turned into sad, gentle golden orbs. one full of pain and desperation. something inu-yasha never thought  
  
he'd ever see.  
  
"you changed, sesshumaru. you're not that cold hearted yokai lord anymore, are you?"  
  
"no. i'm still the cold hearted yokai lord. i'm just inlove now. with an angel that fate doesn't want me to love." and with those words  
  
he walked away, into the dark lonely halls of his castle.  
  
(okay, here, please imagine that the scene blacks out slowly. just adds to the effect)  
  
the next day, inu-yasha was walking at the gardens. thinking about kagome and also his brother.  
  
he wasn't acting like the 'give me the tetsusaiga or die 'dear' brother.' sesshumaru he knew all too well. instead he was like...  
  
lifeless... he was so lifeless knowing that kagome forgot all about him... it was sad actually.... even for him...  
  
he stopped on his tracks when he heard laughing from an all too familiar voice. he rushed to behind a big boulder and peeked his head  
  
to see  
  
kagome laughing gayly by the flowers with rin and jaken. and sesshumaru... his ice-king brother...smiling...under the shade of a tree.  
  
but he wasn't smiling in happiness. his smile was a sad one.  
  
"sesshumaru-sama!" kagome waved to him in a carefree tone.  
  
sesshumar tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled warmingly. who would've thought?  
  
he watched as kagome resumed to playing with rin and jaken. what a beautiful family they would've made. if it wasn't for the sadness  
  
in him... 


	7. Miroku jealous!

chapter 7: miroku...jealous?  
  
i know i said, i won't contins. but i just can't let that happen! iven if you do hate me. 'sniff' i am going to contniue!  
  
okay, this is the chapter telling what happened after sesshumaru's talk with inu-yasha.  
  
"sesshumaru-sama!" sango called from behind the yokai lord who passed by from down the hall.  
  
sesshumaru stopped and turned.  
  
"sesshumaru-sama, may i talk to kagome? is she well? i haven't gotten the chance to see her for a while."  
  
"she is fine. and yes, you may. she's in her chambers. i will assist you there." he said and stood beside the yokai-exterminator.  
  
they walked in silence. she didn't dare speak. they weren't exactly the best of companions.  
  
"you are one of kagome's companions." it was a statement and at the same time a question.  
  
"hai. i am. i hear you are her mate?"  
  
"husband. i am her husband. and she is my wife."  
  
"isn't that just the same?" she said raising an eyebrow  
  
"no. she is not property." he said eyes still blank and unreadable. silence once again filled the lonely halls...  
  
"you love her, truly?" she asked not looking him in the eyes this time. she kept her gaze on the floor.  
  
silence........  
  
"do you think it is so unbelieveable?" he asked like he was offended. and truthfully, he was.  
  
"no......... i just don't want her to get hurt again. like last time." she replied.  
  
"i won't. nothing will. i'll make sure of that."  
  
"good."  
  
--@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"kagome?" she asked as she opened the door. there lay on the bed, a still very beautiful looking kagome. she looked up at  
  
sango curiously.  
  
"ohaiyo. um... do i know you?" she said sitting upright.  
  
"oh..." she couldn't help but say it in a whisper. she felt so weak. a tear fell down her cheek. one single, thin line of liquid.  
  
her jaw started to shake. she wanted so much to cry. her best friend couldn't remember her at all.  
  
kagome worried as she saw the pretty woman's tear. she quickly stood up and walked to her front.  
  
"are you alright? i'm sorry if i offended you or any-"  
  
"no. it's alright. it's not your fault." she said.  
  
"are you sure, miss?" she said putting a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"kagome..." she managed, "it's me... Sango?..." she said as she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and hugged  
  
her as she broke down.  
  
kagome, not knowing what to do, hugged the crying girl back comfortingly.  
  
"i miss you so much!" she cried. finally, her legs gave into her weak feelings and she sank to her knees bringing kagome down  
  
with her.  
  
kagome realized it. she must've been her best friend. inu-yasha already told her that she didn't have a sister. and this woman was  
  
just too young to be her mother. so she must be her best friend. sesshumaru watched from the sideline as the yokai-exterminator  
  
shed tears and sobbed on his beloved's shoulder.  
  
she smiled. she felt so special being missed by so many people. especially this kind woman.  
  
and at that moment, the door opened. revealing 2 men. one, the monk they called 'miroku' and the other... a small kitsune..  
  
"kagome-sama, sango-sama..." the monk inquiried. sango quickly wiped away her tears and let go of kagome. she turned and faced  
  
the monk and kitsune. the kitsune jumped from the monk's shoulder and launched itself to kagome while screaming, "kagomeee!!!"  
  
kagome openned her arms to the kawaii kistune and held him protectively like the mother she was when with shippou.  
  
the kitsune cried in her chest and said, "kagomeee! it's me shippou! your 'son'! it's mee!!!! you have to remember!!!"  
  
"i have a son?!" she cried in surprise.  
  
"you adopted him, remember?" sango smiled sadly  
  
"oh! i thought he was really my son! phew!" she sighed in relief.  
  
"why?! don't you want me to be your 'son'?!" he looked up at her.  
  
"ofcourse, i would! who could ever not want you to be their son? you're too kawaii!" she smiled.  
  
"kagome-sama, do you remember me?" miroku asked taking 2 steps closer.  
  
kagome looked puzzled. she shook her head no.  
  
"well then..." he knelt on one knee and took her right hand into his hands. he looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"would you..." sango, getting so fed up with him reached for her hiraikutsu (is that what you call it?)  
  
"bear my chil-" before he could finish his trademark question, he recieved a heavy blow on the cheek as sesshumaru punched the   
  
annoying human to slam into the wall only inches from the balcony. but i guess his punch was a little stronger than what he expected.  
  
'coz the pervert monk went straight through the wall in flying downwards to the lake outside. they hear a splash. the girls mouthed an  
  
'ouch' and sango took sesshumaru's hands and shook them. "arigatou gozaimasu!" she exclaimed joyfully.  
  
sesshumaru raised a brow. what a strange human female.  
  
----@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"houshi-sama why must you be so perverted all the time?! even in a time like this!" sango screached in his ears.  
  
"forgive me, sango dear. it's just my natural instinc to ask."  
  
"ooooo! i'm getting so fed up with you!" she said!  
  
"forgive me sango dear."  
  
"and stop calling me DEAR!"  
  
"forgive me, sango love."  
  
"and that!  
  
"forgive me, sango dearest."  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!---" she stopped in her rantings as she felt a hand on her butt.  
  
"HHHEEENNNTTTTAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'SLAM, PAK, BOOM, BANG, BOP, POP, KLANG, KSHING, BZZOOOMMM!!!'  
  
there he lay, as a bloody pulp on the floor as sango breathed deeply in her frustrations.  
  
she turned to leave, but she bumped on something... or someone.  
  
she looked up and saw bright blue eyes, lightblue hair, the palest ivory skin she'd ever seen and a heart-melting smile.  
  
"oh, sorry. my bad." he said in his light voice. no reply came from sango's lips. how could she reply? when she was too busy staring.  
  
"miss, are you okay?"  
  
"huh, um, uh, yeah.just peachy."  
  
"cool. i'm Dagat. one of the high ranking generals of M'lord; Sesshumaru-sama." he offered his hand  
  
"um. hi. i'm sango" she shook his hand.  
  
Dagat laughed. sango raised an eyebrow. "what's so funny?"  
  
"you are not accustomed to formal greetings, are you?"  
  
"what?" he decided to just show her. he held her hand so that the back of her palm was upward. he bent down a little as he pulled her  
  
hand a little higher and he kissed it. sango's eyes widenned as a blush krept onto her delicate face. Dagat smiled down at her blushing  
  
form. she looked down in embarassement still blushing.  
  
"will you be staying here?"  
  
"f-f-for a s-s-short w-while, i th-think." oh no! she started stuttering! next, she'll have a hiccuping parade!  
  
"well i hope to see you-"  
  
'hiccup!' he paused in mid sentence. he looked at her strangely. sango covered her mouth in embarassement.  
  
"are you alright?"  
  
'hiccup!' "um.... yes 'hiccup!' i just 'hiccup!' need a 'hiccup' a glass of um 'hiccup' water 'hiccup!'" she said.  
  
hearing her hiccups, Dagat finally understood what was wrong with her.  
  
"you know, sango-san, there is a better way of curing the hiccups."  
  
"wh 'hiccup!' what?" she asked. he leaned closer like he was gonna spill a big secret. sango waited.  
  
and when they were as close as /b can get, he kisssed her full on the lips! sango's eyes widened! and all that went through   
  
her head was...  
  
'OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
when he pulled back he smirked at sango.  
  
"is it gone?" he asked like he was testing what he already knew would happen.  
  
sango waited for a moment. there were no hiccups. she smiled. "hey it worked!" but then she remembered exactly what worked.  
  
she furiously blushed. " um... thanks... um... i have to um... go now. so um. bye!" she walked/ran out the door and into the garden.  
  
Dagat looked at the man who was behind her. he was glaring at him. for what? oh,yeah! because he cured sango-san. he smirked.  
  
he walked straight ahead but said, "you know, my friend, jealousy only rears it's ugly head when there is love." as he passed the very much  
  
flustered miroku.  
  
AUTH'S NOTES AND RESPONSES!!!!!  
  
bluesky7: thank you very much for reviewing.  
  
Dark Keeper: i'm so sorry i'm being mean. i know it's mean! i don't know what possessed me to write it.  
  
samatsua: no. that is not the end. and no, she will not get her memory back! KAG: SHE'S LIEING!!!!!! faith: okay, so what if i am?!  
  
Snooptopian: heya! i know you're confused. so i'll tell ya. yokai's mate instead of getting married. so turn to chapter 3 and just  
  
think what happened. sorry, i don't write lemons.  
  
Kitsune Hanyou: well, you can probably have him. but not while i'm still writing. maybe after the story! 'smiles'  
  
th Ruby: thanks for reviewing! really appreciate it!  
  
okay, here are my notes:   
  
i said that i'd do a sequel. but i didn't seperate the sequel from the Night of Healing. so starting from chapter 4, the title was,  
  
Night of Healing 2, Lord of the Western Lands. 'coz as you can all probably see, i'm concentrating on Sesshy-kun's feelings and his title.  
  
so there ya have it. ja ne! oh, yeah and i changed my name Faith into HFaith. too much Faiths in the world!  
  
oh, and Dagat means ocean. and i got really sick last sunday. i got absent for 2 whole school days. my temperature was a whopping 40!  
  
but now i'm all well!!!!!!!!! 'cough' okay, that didn't just happen. don't tell or i won't get to go to school again an' i'll have to do extra h.w.! 


	8. The Scroll

chapter 8: the scroll  
  
"Lady Kagome, dinners ready. and the others are waiting for you." Yaman called from outside the door as she knocked.  
  
"hai! i'm comming!" she said running her brush one last time down her hair and running to the door, her midnight-blue velvet   
  
kimono high-lighted when she ran across the balcony. she openned the door and smiled at the startled yokai girl.  
  
Yaman, with her tied up in a bun hair and fiery red eyes, gasped at the suprising kagome who just poped out of no where.  
  
but as she saw the smile on her mistress' face, she couldn't help but smile back. she was happy to serve such a wonderful  
  
tenyo---woman. but you had to admit! she was a lot like a tenyo! an angel without wings.  
  
"okay, now, we have to go..."  
  
"hai!" she walked silently behind her 'servant'.   
  
after a while, they were at the 1st floor and as they turned a corner, kagome noticed from the wide window's opening  
  
a still figure at the gardens. she stopped walking and contemplated on the figure.   
  
(the window's like that old fashion shoji screen type)  
  
"Lady kagome?" Yaman inquiried as she turned.  
  
"oh, don't worry 'bout me. i think i'll skip dinner for tonight. i'm not that hungry." she smiled  
  
"demo..."  
  
"go on, Yaman." she smiled some more.  
  
she sighed, "hai, Lady kagome." she could never go against her tenyo-sama's will.  
  
as soon as Yaman left, kagome resumed to contemplating on the figure outside in the cold night on that big boulder.  
  
she walked outside to see him more clearly. he seemed to have sensed her as he stiffened and turned.  
  
kagome's eyes widenned as the night's moonlight revealed the face of the figure of the night... and it was no other than  
  
sesshumaru...  
  
---------@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"what?! she ain't hungry?! i don't get it!" inu-yasha exclaimed as he stood from the seat he usually ate in eversince childhood.  
  
"well, that's what she wanted me to tell you all, master." Yaman explained. "but now, i must clean dear mistress' quarters."  
  
"hai. arigato for informing us." miroku said. he noticed from the corner of his eye that sango was looking behind her seat and  
  
turned his head a little to the side to see, who else? that Dagat man. he frowned at the memory.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"you know, my friend, jealousy only rears its ugly head when there is love"  
  
-end flashback-  
  
he almost growled like inu-yasha, if he hadn't stopped himself. blue boy was gonna get it! 'sooner or later!'  
  
he thought as he watched sango wave to Dagat as he passed by.  
  
-------@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
sesshumaru looked at her blankly. what was she doing there? it was cold outside. wasn't she thinking?  
  
"why are you here?"  
  
"why are YOU here?" she asked back. he inwardly smirked. she still had that attitude.  
  
"you know it's cold out here and you're sitting on a big boulder? you are so unbelievable!" she said walking to the boulder.  
  
" i am yokai. i can stand the cold."  
  
she blushed. maybe of emarrassement. "oh...b-but still! i don't want you out on a night this cold!" she put her hands on her hips.  
  
sesshumaru leaned on his left extended hand which was resting on the rock's smooth surface, amused, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"you treat I, the great Sesshumaru, like a little pup?"  
  
her frown turned into a sweet smile. "come on. help me up." she said as she lifted her hands to him like an angel inviting a child  
  
to heaven. he quickly got off his left arm and took both her hands in his as he pulled her up onto the boulder with him.  
  
"you are gaining weight."  
  
"what?!" he smirked  
  
"ooh.... you little devil, you!" she said playfully. he was joking around! normally that'd be okay. but when it was 'bout her weight...  
  
she pounced on him and tried to tickle but sesshumaru got her hands before they could and he took no prisoners as he tickled her.  
  
"ah! *laugh* no! *laugh* st*laugh* stop!*laugh* no *laugh* no more!!!!!!*laugh* i give! i give!" he stopped his tickling and she settled  
  
her laughing. when she regained her composure and looked at him. she blushed! he was being so close to her! as in hovering above her!  
  
"um... sesshumaru-sama... would you mind.." in a instant he was off of her and back in his normal position. looking at the moon.  
  
kagome sat up straight still blushing as she remembered how... alluring... his scent was... it was enticing and contenting at the same time.  
  
-----@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@   
  
Yaman was done cleaning kagome's bed. the next was her bookshelf. she'd never actually seen Lady kagome read the books here.  
  
not even touch it. well, anyway, it was getting dusty and cob webs were beggining to get evident. she started dusting off when she saw  
  
an interesting word on a book..  
  
History Untold written by Lady Eerauldi. she gasped! it was written by the former mistress of the western lands! the former mate of  
  
Lord Inu Taisho! the yokai who could forsee the future! she picked out the dusty book and opened it on a certain page.  
  
she read it for a while. her eyes going up and down. then... her eyes widenned as her fingers nunmbed and the scroll fell open unto the   
  
floor. but even before the scroll hit the floor, Yaman had already ran out of the door.  
  
---@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"sesshumaru-sama..." kagome asked to the yokai who closed his eyes just moments ago  
  
silence greeted her to continue  
  
"what was i to you?"   
  
sesshumaru's eyes opened suddenly and he faced her in such a quick motion. "why must you know?"  
  
"because i want to." she said sternly and boldly looking him in the eyes.  
  
silence covered them once again. with only the night's crickets made the slightest sound as the fireflies flew witht their light illuminating.  
  
" kagome... i-"  
  
"i want to know, sesshumaru. no excuses." she demanded respect. oh, if she only knew how much he already had for her even before she   
  
demanded it. he smiled and leaned down. kagome's eyes widenned as sesshumaru's lips captured hers and she gasped. sesshumaru took  
  
the chance and deepened the kiss. kagome moaned and started to kiss him back as her eyes fluttered close but opened quickly once again  
  
as she heard Yaman's cries for them. sesshumaru quickly pulled away and looked at Yaman's direction. kagome stayed looking down in  
  
embarassement.   
  
Yaman panted as she held onto both the window's screens for support. "se--sesshumaru-sama! urgent news! it's about Lady KAGOME!"  
  
cliff-HANGERR!!!!! AHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
review responses:  
  
Kagoha: thank you so much for reviewing! i'll update chapters faster because you added to my reviewers!  
  
bluesky7: thank you so much for reviewing! don't worry, i'm a little crazy too. just look at my cliff-hanger sentence!  
  
crenoSIGNAL: alright, i will! thanks for reveiwing! 


	9. Sesshumaru!

chapter 9: Sesshumaru!  
  
last time:  
  
"i want to know, sesshumaru. no excuses." she demanded respect. oh, if she only knew how much he already had   
  
for her even before she   
  
demanded it. he smiled and leaned down. kagome's eyes widenned as sesshumaru's lips captured hers and she gasped.  
  
sesshumaru took  
  
the chance and deepened the kiss. kagome moaned and started to kiss him back as her eyes fluttered close but opened   
  
quickly once again  
  
as she heard Yaman's cries for them. sesshumaru quickly pulled away and looked at Yaman's direction. kagome stayed  
  
looking down in embarassement.   
  
Yaman panted as she held onto both the window's screens for support. "se--sesshumaru-sama! urgent news! it's about  
  
Lady KAGOME!"  
  
----@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"what is it?" he said in a 'tell me now! i'm in panic mode but i'm trying to hide it' tone.  
  
even kagome was shook into panic mode. and she looked at Yaman with worried eyes.  
  
"i-it's better to show you, my lord!" she said.  
  
"alright." he nodded and jumped off the boulder and landed a few feet away from the shoji screens.  
  
"okay, wait for me!" kagome called back.  
  
sesshumaru saw from the look of hesitation in Yaman's eyes that what she was about to tell him was not for kagome's ears.  
  
"no. kagome stay here." and he took off to follow Yaman leaving kagome on that big boulder...alone...in the dark...  
  
"OH,YEAH! LEAVE ME HERE! YUP! DON'T MIND ME-E!" she screemed sarcastically hoping he heard and got her   
  
point. to her dissapointment, no one came... no one but...  
  
"OIY! What're ya' doin' up there?" inu-yasha asked her from the spot where Yaman was once standing on.  
  
"ah! inu-yasha-san! um.. can you help me down?"  
  
"how'd you get up there anyway?"  
  
"i'd rather not say." inu-yasha shrugged and ran to the boulder.  
  
"hora! (if you don't know, it means 'here'.) slide down from there." like what he said, she slid down from the round boulder  
  
and he caught her with both arms. "arigatou." she smiled as he set her down. inu-yasha blushed as he turned his back at her  
  
and said, "feh!" kagome only smiled.  
  
"where's sesshumaru?" he said in a small voice. kagome heard... hardly...  
  
"um... he's with Yaman discussing something he didn't want me to know about."  
  
"what?! is it about the shikon no tama?!" he asked putting all his anticipation on kagome's answer.  
  
"shikon no tama? what's that?" she asked, misunderstanding written all over her face.  
  
"oh, well... here!" he said taking the shikon out of his sleeves. well... only half of it.  
  
"why is it half?"  
  
"kagome... it's... we've been looking for the peices all over for a long time now... but i guess... you don't remember." sadness  
  
was evident in his voice. kagome felt pity and guilt. just look at his face! it was enough to make her wanna say sorry!  
  
"well... can i touch it?" she decided to change the subject.  
  
"oh, sure" he said rolling the shikon out of his palm and into hers. at the contact of the shikon and her fingers, kagome gasped!  
  
------@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"what is it, Yaman?" he asked as they entered kagome's simple yet elegantly decorated room. it even smelled like her.  
  
"sesshumaru-sama...." she said picking up the scroll from before and handing it to him.  
  
" it is written by your mother, my lord. about your future..." he read the scroll... his eyes widened.  
  
it said  
  
"as i touched my baby, sesshumaru, i saw his future. he would mate a human. just like what i saw about his father. but one  
  
thing is different... he must kill her... the lord of the west, MUST kill his mate. this onna has a pure spirit. meaning it is easy  
  
to break or corrupt. if ever she would be  
  
tainted by the evil hands of a devil, there would be no hope for the living and everything will be destroyed. even if my son  
  
tries to protect her, nothing will prevent the devil from comming and taking her... to break her soul into a million peices.   
  
just like the jewel they are searching for. she must be killed before the jewel is completed and she is tainted by the devil.  
  
or else..."  
  
as he finished reading silence covered the room in a deadly manner...  
  
"sesshumaru-sama... what will you do?"  
  
"no... i will not do what it says!" he threw the scroll to the side in disgust.  
  
"but my lord! it is the will of your mother!"  
  
"would you rather see kagome's dead body instead of her smile?!" he said loosing his neutral facade in a fit of anger.  
  
instantly, Yaman dropped onto her knees and bowed before her lord apologetically. "please forgive this pitiful servant!"  
  
he slowly calmed down but his mind was still conflicting. what was he gonna do?! loose the one he loved for the world?  
  
or let the world be destroyed for his love? he looked at Yaman's pleading form. silent. but shouting for forgiveness at the   
  
same time. he turned and walked out of her room intending on seeing kagome. that's right! she cwould calm him. she always  
  
did.  
  
-------@@@@@@@@@@  
  
kagome gasped!  
  
-flashback-  
  
"promise me, inu-yasha." said the woman in the arms of inu-yasha-san. she looked so much like her. but her heart ached.  
  
"i promise! i'll protect you, forever!" said inu-yasha-san. somehow that promise made her mind go blank...  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
"kagome! kagome, what's wrong!" inu-yasha said as he shook kagome gently. he watched as her eyes turned dull and lifeless.  
  
kami! what was happening to her?!  
  
"inu-yasha..." she whispered softly. inu-yasha?! wasn't it 'inu-yasha-san'?!  
  
"why... why couldn't you love me...." she reached up to touch his cheek with a gentle finger.  
  
"kagome?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"why couldn't you love me.... how come you loved kikyou so much more..." inu-yasha's eyes widened! she remembered!  
  
"kagome, listen-"  
  
"no! don't touch me! go away! i hate you!" she said covering her ears as she knelt onto the grassy ground.  
  
"Kagome, no! I LOVE YOU! I DON'T LOVE HER! IT'S YOU I LOVE! YOU!!!" he tried to get it through her head. but   
  
she covered her ears as to not hear him even after he knelt down infront of her. "no! no! it's all a lie! i'm just a shard-  
  
detector!"DAMN IT, KAGOME! I SAID I LOVE YOU! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!" he said trying to gently take her  
  
hands off her ears.she needed to hear him. she needed to know!  
  
"no! no! no!n--" before she could finish, inu-yasha had already kissed her passionately on the lips. a tear slid down her  
  
cheeks as she weakly returned the kiss and closed her eyes. she felt so week that she let the shikon no tama roll out of her  
  
palm and onto the grass that was greener than green.  
  
inu-yasha pulled away abruptly and opened his eyes to see her expression.  
  
kagome openned her eyes and blinked 2 times revealing those blue, lively orbs called eyes. "i-inu-yasha-san?" she said   
  
meekly.  
  
suddenly they heard a ferral growl from their left and they looked at that direction to see...  
  
sesshumaru...  
  
Leo20: yup. with me, expect the unexpected.  
  
Yokai Yume: oh, you are such a supportive reviewer! i luv u too!   
  
kagura7: thank you, thank you, thank you very much!  
  
Snooptopian: oh, i so updated just fro all of you! so you better, like, appreciate it by reviewing! na' just kiddin'! thanks for  
  
reiewing.   
  
well wish me luck! i'm gonna have a periodical exam next week. means no updating. yup, really sorry pips. i promise i'll make   
  
up for it with 2, i repeat, 2 chapters!   
  
ja ne! 


	10. lonely but not alone

chapter 10: lonely but not alone  
  
kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was angering sesshumaru-sama so much. but..how did she get into this?  
  
--=--=--=--=  
  
he had seen it. seen it all! that kiss! that loving emotion that flashed in kagome's eyes. he saw it. saw it all.  
  
and right now... all that he was feeling... was betrayal... anger... sorrow...  
  
his fists were clenched so tightly that blood started dripping from his hands. but he didn't care! he couldn't care less!  
  
why should he?  
  
--=--=--=--=  
  
kagome watched as his eyes began to be tinted by the color red. she wanted to much to speak! to explain! to tell him that it  
  
was all just a big mistake! but somehow they never came out. 'COME ON, KAGOME! EXPLAIN NOW!!!' she openned  
  
her mouth to speak but sesshumaru had already turned and walked hastily away.  
  
"sesshumaru-sama! matte!" she moved to get out of inu-yasha's grasp. "kagome, don't!" he said pulling at her wrist making   
  
her fall back landing on his chest. now her back was pressed onto her chest, inu-yasha wrapped both his arms around her  
  
locking her close to him. "don't go after him! just... stay here! with me..." he said weakly and burrying his nose into her hair.  
  
"inu-yasha-san... i can't... i love sesshumaru-sama... that kiss... that was from the kagome whom you put in pain... but now..  
  
only the kagome who loves sesshumaru-sama lives... i still don't remember anything else... only that one moment.. but i  
  
know that... i can't love you... like i once did. i love him.. now and forever more. i'm sorry." she gently tugged at his arms.  
  
but inu-yasha tightened his hold almost crushing her to him. his teeth clenched in anguish. he was loosing her.. again.  
  
"inu-yasha-san... if i don't follow him... i'll end up like you... i'll end up to be left alone... i love him. i don't want to loose   
  
him............onegai..." a tear slid down from her eye as she bowed her head to let her bangs cover her eyes...  
  
"i won't be able to bear it if he left me..." with that, inu-yasha whithdrew his arms and let her go.. admitting his loss.  
  
"arigatou.." she didn't turn back. and she ran. ran for her love. ran to catch up to sesshumaru. leaving inu-yasha there  
  
kneeling on the ground, head cast down in defeat..."i love you, kagome... i always will" he whispered to the wind wishing   
  
that *she* would hear... suddenly a dark figure appeared from behind him and hit the back of his neck which made him  
  
unconcious. he chuckled. "kukuku... now all that is left is the great sesshumaru-sama..." the devil-like man smirked and  
  
took the shikon no tama from the ground, leaving an uncontious inu-yasha and dissapearing in the dark. "then she will be  
  
mine"  
  
--=--=--=--=  
  
"sesshumaru-sama! sesshumaru-sama! where are you?! please! i need to explain!" she shouted going out into the forest. it   
  
was getting dark and she could hear the thunder and see the light of lightning. but she shouln't care about that! she had to  
  
find sessshumaru-sama.  
  
"sesshumaru-sama! sesshuma---" she stopped when she saw a white figure infront of her. staring blankly at her, his face...  
  
without emotion.  
  
"sesshumaru-sama-" "leave." her face showed confusion and hurt.  
  
"leave me. go and be with my half-brother." he said turning from her.  
  
"no, sesshumaru-sama! please listen-" "why should i? i saw it all! i don't need explanations!"  
  
"would you PLEASE just listen to m--" "no. i will not let you trick me once again."  
  
silence came for a while... then tiny droplets of water dropped onto the ground... it started raining.  
  
"baka...." she said weakly. "baka... baka... baka! baka! BAKA!" her voice started wavering as tears brimmed in her eyes.  
  
her fists clenched and she took a step forward.  
  
" you BAKA!" she started shedding tears even thought she was already wet and drenched in the rain. so was he.  
  
"maybe... maybe i AM a baka... for believing in this emotion called 'love' so much. maybe i am.." he dissapeared.   
  
(you, know! when he runs really fast that he looks like he dissapeared.)  
  
"baka..." she gave up... his descision was final... he wouldn't change his mind... she fell onto her knees, her hands in between  
  
her legs to keep them arm from the cold night. " i love you..." she cried. her hair was draped down, dripping like it was a   
  
wet curtain. her back was slumped and she was alone...feeling weaker than weak... so very alone... or so she thought...  
  
but just behind the bushes beside her stood a hanyou. a black hearted devil in the night. smiling in his definate triumph.  
  
now that sesshumaru was gone... he could have her... all to himself... he licked his lips thinking how she would taste...  
  
how wonderful his plot was. (okay, i just think his imagination is sick! HENTAI!!!!!) how deliciouse she looked, even in despair...  
  
and how powerful she trully was. just like any yokai or hanyou, he was attracted to power. and beauty.  
  
it just so happened that she had both. and he was the most powerful hanyou there was... he laughed in his mind...  
  
"kukuku." suddenly he appeared behind her. kagome sensed him and her whole body tensed.  
  
such evil aura! the intruded knelt behind her on one leg. he was so close she felt his breath on her ear!  
  
".. little miko... you're mine now..." that was all she heard before she totally blacked out and darkness concealed her once again..  
  
the black hanyou caught her by the waist just before she touched the ground. his ebony black hair swayed and revealed his face.  
  
revealing the handsome face of   
  
naraku...  
  
crenoSIGNAL: thanks for the support! here's another chappy for you.  
  
crazyblade: thanks for reviewing! and yes, i know i made Dagat a big blue cheeze-ball. but he's supposed to be a pretty boy.  
  
Yokai Yume:i hope this chapter answered some of your questions. 


	11. Love

chapter 11: love  
  
she was now walking. down that lonely dark hall of the castles 5th floor.  
  
what was she going to do now? the scroll said that sesshumaru-sama had to kill lady kagome.  
  
if he doesn't, they'll all die. if he does... 'i don't even wanna know what'll happen to my lord if ever that happened' she thought.  
  
she walked some more and stopped at the hall's balcony. she watched as Rin-sama played with jaken-sama. she sighed. Rin-sama  
  
was so innocent... perhaps too innocent... it was only then that she sensed a demon beside her. she swiftly turned and found that it was  
  
Dagat-sama. the top general in Sesshumaru-sama's army. many say that he's a blue tenyou-yokai from the ocean.  
  
but she had seen him in his trainings. he was ruthless... merciless and powerful... all his emotions seem to vanish whenever he holds a weapon.  
  
she feared him. yes, true, she feared him. more than she feared jaken-sama.. but it can never outweigh her fear and respect for sesshumaru-sama.  
  
he looked at her and smiled brightly...she smiled back in all politeness.  
  
they stood there in silence... until he spoke...  
  
"love" he whispered. she heard and truned to him. "excuse me?" she asked  
  
"my league(okay, i don't know the correct spelling. but it's suppossed to sound like 'leedg') is in love with a human" he answered blankly.  
  
"hai..." she replied. what was he getting at?  
  
"pity. i always that that Lord Sesshumaru was the one to be strong. but now, i know... he is weak."  
  
"what did you say?! pardon me, demo, i don't think that love can make you weak."  
  
"of course you don't. you're a woman. but for us men... emotions are for weaklings... and my league just caught the most horrible emotion of all"  
  
she was fuming. how dare he! she was about to speak.  
  
"i do not understand this emotion." he interrupted. "how could it be so strong as to affect my lord?" he asked to probably no one.  
  
"because..." she said... he listened..."it's love.." she simply explained.. he didn't understand. he sighed and sat on the edge of the balcony.  
  
"love, the oh so pleasant word." he started. "the feeling of extacy of which is absurd!" he spat. "love is a game... a game for fools."  
  
"sometmes you win... and sometimes you loose." she finished for him. he smiled.  
  
"love is blind, love is pain" he said. "love is what makes you go insane." she finished.  
  
"love is a journey, love is an emotion, for a person who is veery forlon." he said.  
  
"love may be all these things, but hear this.." she said in a soft voice. "everyone is a fool in time. and only fools fall inlove." she smiled.  
  
he looked at her strangely and didn't understand.  
  
"no one can escape it, no one can deny it. after all, love is inevitable." he stared at her in amazement.   
  
"someday, one day, sooner or later, love will come, Fate will assure of it." she looked him straight in the eyes and firey red met ocean blue.  
  
"and you WILL fall inlove, and become a fool. everyone will, even I, will someday become..."  
  
"love's fool.." he finished for her. she smiled some more and looked at down below.  
  
"i think i already am..." he said and heard her gasp.  
  
well that was little! but oh, well! i know, you're mad because I didn't show what happened to them next. (sess and kag) but  
  
next chapter, i'll show. proms! but anyway,   
  
Review Responses:  
  
Snooptopian: thanks for the rev.  
  
crenoSIGNAL: hehehehe...  
  
bluesky7:thanks!  
  
emerald dragon hanyou: arigatou! i love inu's ears! and i love shippou's tail. and i love SESSHUMARU!!!!!!  
  
Leo20: O.O *gasp* are you okay?! MEDIC!!!!  
  
Darkened Skyes: i'm sorry, that info is secret!!!!! BWUAHAHAHAHHAHH!!!!!! 


	12. Spell bound

chapter 12: spell bound  
  
heya, all! i know you hate me for updating for a really long time. but i just had a traumatic experience. a reviewer gave me a flame! WAAA!!!! well, actually she said it wasn't a flame but it sure sounded like one. you know what i'm saying? ahhh, back to the story!  
  
He was now quickly jumping from one tree branch to another. He couldn't bare it! Even though his face never changed from their neutral exterior, his heart was bleeding. He had just left the one he loved in the rain at night. and he also said that he will not accept her reasons. What other reason was there?! He saw it with his own two eyes! He was about to run faster when suddenly a weight was added onto his back and he lost balance! As he fell from the high branches, he faced his 'predator' and saw that it was...  
  
thug!  
  
He had fallen into the mud with the weight now on his stomach. The impact made the mud splash away. And when it settled, Sesshumaru looked at her.  
  
she smiled up at him. "Hi, your Hotness!"  
  
His neutral face did not dissapear. "Lady Erizu, I do not appreciate your inappropriate identification of I, Sesshoumaru. And I certainly do not favor being in mud." she giggled like a school girl and said, "well, maybe you like having an alliance with the Estern Lands"  
  
He sat up and in one flowing moment, stood. which led The Lady of The Western Lands to fall on her butt. "ouch!" she commented. He did not have time for her! He walked away calmly. Seeing this, she stood and dusted herself off. She started following him. "So, when will our wedding be? Don't worry 'coz I've already planned the whole thing. all we need now is...." she kept talking without even taking a breath! Curse her youkai blood!  
  
"Lady Erizu, are you not aware that I already have a mate?" he said turning ice cold glares her way.  
  
"a-a-ah!" she said with a haughty smile while waving her index finger infront of her.  
  
"I'm not stupid, Sesshumaru-sama." she smiled seductively "I know that you really aren't mates with that skinny little human bitch." he almost strangled her for calling his Kagome a bitch if it wasn't for the wonder... how did she know?  
  
"I know that you aren't really mated with her. You just marked her, didn't you? Because you knew that she was in heat. And you didn't want a hanyou for a child... am I right?" she said teasingly. He turned around and walked away. His eyes narrowing, wishing that he could just be allowed to slit her throat! But he wasn't. He was heading back to the castle. He was going to take a bath and then kill his hanyou traitor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
She opened her eyes only to see blurs and colors. Her vision cleared and she saw silky silver strands. She traced the keeper of the strands with her eyes and ended up looking into golden orbs. She jumped back into full conciousness when she realized, it was Sesshumaru! she quickly sat up, "Sesshumaru-sama!!! Oh, please listen to me! I really don't know what happened! I don't know how I got there!!!" it was urgent that he knew the truth and all that she knew! "I swear I-" she paused in mid-sentence when she heard him chuckle and saw him smile. What was so funny? Why was he laughing? He stopped laughing and looked her straight in the eye... she looked at him back but with great discomfort.  
  
"you are so beautiful..." he whispered. She blushed, was this really the Sesshumaru she knew.  
  
"I want you, Kagome..." he whispered again. She blushed even harder. but something at the back of her mind kept saying something was wrong. He leaned closer and locked lips with her in a passionate kiss. OH MY GOD! Then the passion became hunger and he held onto her to keep her closer. But something was still wrong.  
  
She gently pushed him as far as possible (which was about 15 inches from her) "wait, I don't think-" "Do you not trust I, Sesshumaru?" now that question boggled her. Why SHOULDN'T she trust him? It was Sesshumaru! He's always sure of what he does.  
  
He kissed her once again but with greater passion, so much passion that Kagome could not resist! She let him kiss her and hold her near... 'Sesshumaru...' she thought.   
  
but in the sight of anyone else... The one holding Kagome near was no other than... Naraku...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Dark Dragon34: sorry for the inconvenience! Bad HFaith, bad!  
  
DiaBLo2: well... um... yeah 'sniff' I think I'm one of those touchy authors... but anywhe, anywhere, anywho, I hope you know that I really wanted them BOTH to be really ooc, 'coz... it's part of my story. now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm just gonna cry in my room now... nah, just kidding!  
  
icecream0626: oh, how sweet you are!  
  
bluesky7: hai, I did, ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
well, I guess I'm turning this to a horror movie with all the naraku things. oh, well! until next update, Ja Ne! 


	13. Kagura's Feelings

Chapter 13: Kagura's feelings   
  
He walked/ran down the hall, hurrying his footsteps to get to his half-brother on time. No matter how much he hated his half-brother, he couldn't deny the fact that he needed him to save Kagome. Before he got knocked out he heard Naraku's words.  
  
"Now that I have the shikon, all I need is the ningen…." His wicked devilish smile kept playing in his mind making him quicken his pace in fear! Damned be his pride! If that's what it took to save Kagome!  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" he called out as he busted in through the library doors. And in his sight was his half-brother, sitting on a big chair behind his well-varnished royal desk.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him with narrowed eyes filled with hatred and despise. He wished that Inu-yasha would just die under his gaze….   
  
"State your claim." He barked out and yet made it sound calm.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I--- I need your help! Kagome's kidnapped!" he sounded desperate. But he could care less at the time!  
  
Sesshoumaru stood regal in his beauty, and simply walked pass him.  
  
"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! Kagome's kidnapped! By Naraku!" Inu-yasha barked impatiently behind him.  
  
"Then save her. Like you always do." He didn't even turn around when he said those bitter words. Inu-yasha stood looking confusedly at his half-brother's back.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"I believe you were capable of understanding this Sesshoumaru. Save. Your. Wench." He said while his body, as still as a statue.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what in the seven hells has gotten into you?!" inu-yasha said grabbing Sesshoumaru's shoulder and turning him to face him. Was he going crazy?!   
  
Sesshoumaru released a feral growl, threatening him of the consequences of his disrespect.   
  
"Do not touch me, mutt! Or else you will see your body separated from your head!" he said shrugging Inu-yasha's hand off his shoulders and walking off.   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" he called back. He stopped frozen from the seriousness of his brother's tone.  
  
"I thought you said you loved her! I thought you would give anything for her to be happy! If you love her so much, then why won't you save her in her time of need! Now that she needs you more than anything, you won't even think about helping her?! What kind of monster are you?!" Inu-yasha's anger was overflowing. He would leave Kagome with Naraku when so many times had he said to him that he loved her more then anything?!   
  
But after all he said, Sesshoumaru kept silent and simply…. Walked away….  
  
"Sesshoumaru, YOU BASTARD!!!"   
  
'Knock' 'knock'  
  
Damn it! Kagura was irritating him. She had just disturbed Kagome and his moment. 'I'll see to it she gets punished.' He thought as he sighed. "Enter." He commanded and the shoji screens slid open revealing Kagura.   
  
Kagome breathed heavily, their kiss was passionate and something Kagome wasn't exactly familiar with… she looked at the one who knocked on the door and saw that it was…someone she didn't know…  
  
"Naraku" she said. Who was Naraku? "Kanna saw something in the mirror you might want to see." And instantly, Sesshoumaru-sama stood and walked to her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Who is she? Who's Naraku? What's going on?"   
  
Sesshoumaru-sama turned to me and smiled… not like all the times I've seen him smile… this smile was teasing and devilish. Almost frighteningly seductive. What was going on?   
  
He walked to me and held my chin.   
  
"Do not worry, my love. I'll be back soon." He once again gave her a passionate kiss. And Kagura almost puked! It was disgusting that Naraku would sink as low as to lust for a ningen! But it was better a ningen, than a corpse. Naraku had long lusted for the corpse, Kikyou. And now he lusts for her incarnation. She understood though. Naraku was a powerful hanyou. And being powerful wakes you hunger for more power. He has yokai blood in him; he cannot resist power of great magnitude. That is why he searches for the shikon no tama; the bearer of the greatest power known in the world.   
  
How does she know of these things? Simple. She understood him. She's the only one that does! So why should a corpse, or a ningen attain what was rightfully hers?! Why couldn't Naraku see that she was the one for him?!  
  
She glared at the pathetic clueless ningen sitting on her bed mingling with her fingers. 'One day, you will get yours, ningen. One day.' She thought sourly thinking of revenge  
  
Responses:  
  
Starlighter-14: arigatou for the sweet support.  
  
foxeekitten@aol.com: is this your pename? or did you not write your pename?  
  
Matsuki:thanks!  
  
Amreld: well people have their reasons, I guess. okay, thanks for cheering me up! sparkes is such a cute word! sparkes, sparkes, sparkes, sparkes!   
  
blulily07: thanks for reviewing!  
  
Matsuki: Yay?  
  
Rem9: mmm! cookie, yum! thanks! 


End file.
